The disclosure relates to a self-leveling five-beam laser device. Such devices are used in industry, trade and the DIY sector for adjustment, marking, measurement and alignment tasks. Owing to the beams, measurement points are projected onto walls and/or objects and thus define a horizontal plane and vertical planes. Such five-point or five-beam laser devices are already known and commercially available.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,304 discloses a beam splitter for a laser marking device having a central passage around which four reflective partial surfaces are located, the partial surfaces being inclined by 45° with respect to a laser beam and being arranged in the beam axis such that they are rotationally offset by in each case 90° with respect to one another. Hereby, the beam from a single laser source can be split into five laser partial beams which define a three-dimensional orthogonal system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,202 discloses the possibility of beam splitting using mirrors or partially transmitting mirrors.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art is the complex optical construction. In addition, the beams cannot be switched on and off separately. Furthermore, the beam splitting reduces the beam intensity, with the result that the individual projected points are correspondingly less bright, which is a disadvantage since, because of the laser classes, said reduction in intensity cannot readily be compensated for by a more powerful laser.